1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a providing membership-based services and, more specifically, to systems and methods for identifying members and enabling access to membership services.
2. Description of Related Art
Membership programs typically extend products, services, or rewards to members in exchange for some action by the members. For example, some membership programs, such as loyalty programs typically offered by merchants, entice members with rewards, discounts, or other incentives in exchange for continued patronage. Other programs, for example club memberships (e.g., fitness clubs, retail clubs, etc.), provide access to facilities in exchange for payment of a membership by the members. Though not traditionally considered a membership program, health insurance providers provide a service in which special pricing or discounts from healthcare providers becomes available to members in exchange for payment of an insurance premium.
Often, membership programs include a card that identifies a card holder as a member. For example, the card is utilized a proof of membership to enter a facility. In other examples, the card can include printed instructions to follow to redeem or utilize services of the membership program. For instance, the card could include a phone number to call, a URL to request, an email address to contact, etc., which the member utilizes to access benefits associated with membership.